


Strawberries and Rosewater

by IndigoDream



Series: Geralt Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Day 1, First Kiss, First Times, Fluff, Geralt Fluff Week, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Geralt doesn't blind himself to his feelings for Jaskier, although he keeps them close to his heart. When Jaskier brings him back a gift, he finds himself unable to hold back anymore.----Written forGeralt Fluff Week Day 1: First Times
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859671
Comments: 26
Kudos: 265





	Strawberries and Rosewater

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here is my fic for Geralt Fluff Week's First Times prompt! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it :D

When Geralt comes back from his hunt, the camp is perfectly set up, a small tent erected for once, and Jaskier is nowhere in sight. It doesn’t worry him too much, after all Jaskier is often fluttering around and moving in and out of sight. There is no stopping him, no making him sit and stop for an instant. It’s something Geralt has found himself missing when he travels alone, and he is glad to have Jaskier back with him again. 

No, what worries him is that Roach is gone as well. Her packs are on the ground near the tent, and there are fresh tracks that leads out of the camp, back towards the main road they had been travelling on until they had settled for the night. Jaskier’s own pack and his lute are still there though, so Geralt can only assume Jaskier had a passing fancy and went with Roach to find whatever he wanted. 

He would have preferred to be asked, but Geralt supposes that he can wait an hour or so before starting to worry properly. In the meantime, he busies himself skinning the rabbit he had found. Keeping the pelt clean and ready for sell at the nearest town is something he has learnt to do early on in his travels; it brings some small coins, and if he manages to get a bear or a wolf, it often enough pays for a night at the local inn. The meat is nice to have as well, it is a rare treat while they travel, fresh meat. Jaskier isn’t the most fond of game meat, but he never complains, only offers help on the actual cooking. 

It’s always a nice moment, when they cook together in the evening, when there are moments of quiet that don’t require them to talk aloud. After almost ten years of travelling together on and off, there are many things that need not be said anymore between the two of them. Just like cooking, when Geralt and Jaskier unexpectedly meet up, they always end up waiting on one another before starting to travel again. 

An hour and a half pass and no Jaskier in sight. Geralt is frowning as he finishes gathering the herbs and roots he intends to use for the rabbit stew he is making; it’s strange of Jaskier to disappear like this, without even leaving a note. The witcher isn’t exactly fond of it, if he is quite honest with himself. He isn’t fond of being separated from Jaskier, and even less when it’s just been a few weeks since they found one another again. 

Geralt is aware of his feelings for Jaskier, has been aware of them for a long time now. Jaskier isn’t. Every time they enter a new village, a new town, anywhere there are people around, Jaskier flutters between people, laying with women and men alike, giving them his undivided attention for a night or two, before moving on, travelling again with Geralt. He always comes back to Geralt, but Geralt never gets the same kind of attention. He never gets to experience Jaskier’s love, never gets to have Jaskier stare at him in ways that make him shiver and want. 

He is halfway through following the tracks when he meets up with Jaskier, who looks genuinely surprised to see him. 

“Geralt? What are you doing in here?” 

“I could ask you the same question,” Geralt grunts, having to look up to meet Jaskier’s gaze. Jaskier is sitting atop Roach, looking a bit disheveled as the wind blows around them. “You were gone for at least two hours, having taken Roach and not having left any notes!” 

“What are you talking about, I left a-“ Jaskier digs through his pockets and takes out a piece of parchment, sighing loudly. “Well. I suppose I forgot to leave that one at the campsite. I didn’t mean to worry you, I just had a few errants I meant to run, and wanted to be faster with Roach. It took a bit more time than I expected though.” 

Geralt grunts again and walks closer, caressing Roach’s muzzle and looking at Jaskier. The bard seems flustered, excitement and anticipation running through his face, and he smells like the fancy rosewater he insists on carrying with him. Was he meeting a lover? 

Jaskier laughs when Geralt asks this and extends a hand. “Don’t be ridiculous, who would I know except for you in such a lost part of the Continent? I just wanted to put something special on. Come on, get on Roach, we aren’t far from the camp, aren’t we? She can carry us both until there.” 

Neighing softly, Roach tosses her head to the side, impatient. Without waiting more, Geralt climbs up on her and settles beside Jaskier. He allows himself to slide his arms around Jaskier’s waist as he settles in comfortably, feeling the strong torso pressing against his own. Jaskier hides his body under his colourful clothes, making him seem friendlier and more approachable, but Geralt has seen him without those often enough to know the truth; there is strength and muscles underneath, more than people would expect when they first see the bard. 

The return back to the camp is easy enough, and Geralt finds himself lost within the gentle scent of rosewater, and the subtle rise and fall of Jaskier’s chest as he breathes in front of him. There is no reason for him to be holding onto Jaskier anymore, but he still leaves his hands lingering on the bard’s hips. It feels almost like they are together like this, like they are riding for a bit of a romantic moment together. Geralt’s a bit of a romantic soul, he is aware of that, has been teased by his brothers for being this way, but he can’t help himself. So he closes his eyes and imagines a reality in which Jaskier loves him just the way he loves him. 

“Geralt, darling? Everything alright?” They are back at the camp, and Jaskier is half turned towards him, looking at him with gentle concern. It’s unfair to Geralt, those eyes turned to him, the way he could lose himself in the blue there. He has never felt that before, never thought he could ever feel this way about someone. 

There are so many ways in which Jaskier has brought Geralt to the realization that this is the first time he feels something. Appreciated for who he is, earnestly found interesting beyond his witchering… There are so many things that Geralt could name, but his brain draws a blank now, so focused on the worry in the eyes on him. 

“I’m fine,” he manages to grunt out, getting off of Roach and walking to the campfire, keeping his back to Jaskier. “Food must be ready now.” 

“Oh, a rabbit stew? That’s quite lovely!” Jaskier comes to sit, holding against himself a small bundle. When he notices Geralt’s staring, he grins and winks. “That’s for later darling, wait a bit.” 

A blush works itself on his face as Jaskier says that, and Geralt tries his best not to let his imagination run too far. Jaskier wouldn’t mean it _this_ way. Right? 

Regardless, he serves them both a bowl of stew and sits across from Jaskier. The bard smiles and starts chattering, talking about whether or not they’ll find a contract in the next town they stop in. They are lost in the middle of nowhere right now, probably half between Toussaint and Lyria. The weather is pleasant, and as long as they aren’t too exhausted, they can stay traveling like this for as long as they want. Truth be told, Geralt is enjoying this time in the wilderness a bit more than he would have expected. With the sun beating down on them, Jaskier’s gentle singing and humming, and the lack of an armour on his back, he almost feels like he isn’t a witcher, he is just another traveler. 

But they will have to stop soon. Jaskier loves to perform, loves to share with people his gift of music, and Geralt will have to find a few contracts to make sure he isn’t rusty and still needed around. After all, it is his job, no matter how much he wishes it weren’t some day. What he wouldn’t give to get to enjoy days spent lazily with Jaskier in his arms, warm under the furs of a bed… 

“You have stopped listening,” Jaskier says with a smile, tilting his head to the side. “Was I this boring?” 

Geralt startles and focuses on Jaskier again. “What were you saying?” 

“Nothing of importance.” He lifts up the small bundle he brought back eagerly and smiles. “Do you want to know what’s in this then?” 

“Sure,” Geralt feigns nonchalance, but Jaskier’s eyes are twinkling. 

“Come sit near me then,” he pats the empty space next to him. “I’m not going to bite you.” 

_Not that I would mind if you did,_ Geralt thinks but keeps himself from saying it aloud. Holding back thoughts like this has been happening more and more recently; the more Geralt becomes aware of his feelings, of his desire, the more the want to reach out and touch, and be touched, grows.

Jaskier waits until Geralt is sitting next to him to extend the bundle to him. “Here, open it up! It’s for you, after all.” 

Something in Geralt perks up at that, a hope that Jaskier might feel the same way that he should repress but can’t bring himself to right now. He opens the bundle gently, and a delicious smell fills the air. It’s sweet and fruity, and Geralt has smelled it before, but he has never tasted any. The strawberries are in a small woven wood basket, and there are small purple flowers with it. It looks just as delicious as it smells, and Geralt’s mouth waters. 

“You bought those for me?” Strawberries are expensive, rarely bought by anyone else than nobles or rich merchants, and while it happens that farmers who grow them will sell the less than perfect ones for a lower price, Geralt can see those have no imperfections. 

“Of course I did,” Jaskier says, in a voice that Geralt would call tender if Jaskier were addressing anyone else. “You told me that you didn’t eat a lot of fresh fruits like that on the road last time we saw each other, and I heard there were some good farmers for those around.” 

“You shouldn’t have spent your coin on something so frivolous,” Geralt grunts, but he keeps staring at the strawberries. “Thank you though.” 

“You’re very welcome, darling. Come on, take a bite! They are delicious, I tried one at the farmer’s house and it really was a delight.” 

Geralt hesitates a bit before picking up one and eating it in two bites. As expected, it is sweet and juicy, and he can’t hold back a grin as he tastes it fully. It’s delicious, and he feels just like a child as he grabs another one, eating it quickly. 

“You like them uh?” Jaskier is smiling happily as he watches him. “Mind if I have one?” 

Pushing the basket back on Jaskier’s lap, Geralt shakes his head. “Of course not. These are… I didn’t even know there were fruits that could taste this good.” 

Jaskier’s smile is tender and he reaches out, caresses Geralt’s cheek. “Darling, if I could, I would give you everything sweet there is in this world.” 

Geralt’s heart stutters in his chest, and he gulps, looking as Jaskier bites into a strawberry. “Everything?” 

“Without a second thought,” Jaskier smiles softly. 

“If I were to want a kiss,” Geralt’s voice is so low he doubts Jaskier can hear him, and he can’t bring himself to look at his bard. “Would you give it to me?” 

Gentle fingers lift his chin and he finds himself staring at Jaskier again. There is a definite tenderness in his eyes, an air so absolutely loving written all over his face, and Geralt finds himself hoping again. 

“You needn’t ask twice,” Jaskier whispers, and when he leans over, the scent of strawberries mix with rosewater. 

The kiss is slow, gentle and tender, and Geralt’s whole body shivers with it. It’s more than he could ever have imagined, better than every dream he has ever had, and he chases after Jaskier’s lips when the bard pulls back.

“Do you want more than just a kiss?” Jaskier asks this, caressing Geralt’s cheek. “Or is this just a passing fancy?” 

“I… I want so much more,” Geralt whispers, almost afraid of the strength of his feelings. “I want to wake up in your arms and I want to be the only one you look at and-“ 

“Shhh,” Jaskier smiles tenderly and pecks his lips. “We have all the time in the world to discover what we want of each other. As long as it’s clear this isn’t just a one time thing, I’m happy to kiss you and make you go all red.” 

Geralt sighs and pushes his face in Jaskier’s neck, hiding slightly. His heart beats faster than it ever has as Jaskier’s hand finds his way into his hair, slowly massaging his scalp. 

This is what he has always wanted, Geralt realizes. Peace and quiet with the person he loves. On his tongue, the taste of strawberries lingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://saltytransidiot.tumblr.com) where I sometimes talk about the fics I write lmao 
> 
> Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos!!


End file.
